


(Love) Forever And Ever, Amen

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any+/ any, Will you still love me When I'm no longer, young and beautiful? (young and beautiful by Lana del Rey)
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	(Love) Forever And Ever, Amen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



The more Mickey spent time with Ian, the more he fell in love with him every day. They say love can’t be seen; it can only be felt. But that was not the truth. He sees love when Ian gazes into his eyes, grinning brightly, and the pure joy that shines from Ian is the most beautiful thing Mickey has ever seen.

On a chilly snowy night, inside their apartment, a cozy, warm bed keeps them snuggly joyful. Mickey tries to keep his eyes open, yet he is so exhausted, and the bed is soft, he nearly tumbles into the fluffy pillows and downy sheets. Ian settles next to him, tenderly cuddling him in his arms as Mickey rests his head on Ian's chest. They stay curled against each other snuggled tight; body warm under the blankets.

Heavenly scented candles burn on the dresser, casting the bedroom in a rich aroma of cinnamon and sugar. The room is a little cold, Mickey shivers, wiggling his toes as his skin breaks out in goosebumps. He slides closer to the warm body beside him, humming happily when Ian hugs him to his chest. He is blissfully cozy, and a grin lingers on Mickey’s lips when Ian tenderly kisses his forehead, a rosy blush coloring his cheeks.

“I love you, Ian.” Mickey gently whispers as he hugs Ian tenderly. “I will always love you.”

Ian pounders, given his bipolar up and down and his heartbreaking depression... “Will you still love me on my worst day? Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?”

Mickey kissed Ian, a smile on his lips that took Ian's breath away. “I will always love you.”

Mickey lays his head on Ian's strong chest, listening to his heart beating as a smile graces his lips. They hold each other closely, kissing Goodnight, Mickey's lips tingle as Ian sweetly kisses him, making Mickey feel safe, as if nothing bad can hurt them. His heart is light as a feather as he snuggled Ian.

Together, as the snow tumbles down from the sky outside, the soul mates linger in their perfect paradise, made of sweet kisses and pure love. Mickey had no trouble getting to sleep that night, cuddled up with Ian snuggling him fondly in his arms and held through the night, he slept peacefully, dreaming only pleasant dreams.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1165520.html?thread=116850640#t116850640)


End file.
